Start Your Own Freddy Fazbender's Pizza Kit
Overview The Start Your Own Freddy Fazbender's Pizza Kit ''is a kit that will help it's owner on their way to creating their own Freddy Fazbender's Pepperonerie. The Kit includes a Dining Area, Saferoom and tapes recorded by Dave about how to run your restaurant. On the cover, it states many things about Freddy Fazbender's it is unsure whether they are true or not. It seems that ones with a star are lies and ones without a star are true. This comes from the fact that in 1987 (The year DSaF and DSaF 2 takes place) there were still Doggos in the restaurant. * Possibly FDA-Approved Pizza * Murder Free Since 1993!* * Doggo Free Since 1983!* * Now with only 312 pieces of paperwork! * Now at 1% discount! * Probably won't burn down!* No. 1: ''location, location, LOCATION Name The first thing you need to do is select the name for your Pizzeria. There are five choices that Purple Guy (tape) will give you; they are as follows: * Freddy Fazbender's Pizza * Freddy's House of Pleasure! * Freddo's Vile Pepperonerie * Uncle Jack's Family Diner * bear. The names do not change anything significantly; the story still goes the game way whichever name you choose. Mascot After picking a name, Purple Guy (tape) asks you to pick a mascot for your restaurant. There are five choices at the start of the game but later, there are more that you can buy. * Freddy * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Fredbear (Mid-Chomp) According to Purple Guy (tape), he wasn't supposed to put in Fredbear since it was taken Mid-Chomp but he put it in anyway. During Month 2, there are another three options of cutouts that you can pick that all cost $100. These are based on the animatronics from Bakersfield. * Spring-Bonnie (Second Hand) * Toy Freddy * BB * Funtime Foxy You can also gain a free Godred cutout once you've bought him. No. 2: Salvaging Salvaging During this tape, Dave (Tape) explains that Afton Robotics is out of Business and no new Robots are being made. He goes on to explain that there is no point in buying new Robots when they will just get Children's Blood and Buffalo Wing Sauce all over them a month after purchase. Next, Dave (Tape) tells you to find a phone book and go to the closest abandoned Freddy's Location and take something an animatronic from there. The location you visit during month two is the Bakersfield Location where you can salvage four animatronics: * Withered Freddy * Toy Freddy * Balloon Boy * Spring Freddy If you salvage Spring Freddy he will replace Headward but if you salvage the other three they will be an extra performer/animatronic. During Month Three, you visit the Utah location to salvage. There are four animatronics to salvage: * Utah Freddy * Utah Chica * Utah Foxy * DaveTrap During Month Four, you visit the Colorado location to salvage. There are four animatronics as well that you could salvage * Breadbear * Farfour * Bonnie * Cool Cat No. 3: Phone Guys Phone Guys You will need a Phone Guy to manage paperwork and help run your restaurant. Dave tells you to buy one at the Black Market. During the current game, you are stuck with Harry (14_01) .But then you get the choice replace him on third month with Jake (53_01) after that you can replace him one last time with Roger. Hallway Main Article: Grow Your Own Hallway in Minutes: Just Add Water During this time, you get a chance to expand and build your restaurant, hire employees and buy more things. Before you start doing that, your Phone Guy buys the "Grow Your Own Hallway in Minutes: Just Add Water!" Kit. This kit gives the location a Hallway, Office and Male and Female Restrooms. Employees Currently there are four things you can employ employees for: * Suited Performer * Night Guard * Wearing a Foxy Suit * Prize Corner Vendor For the Suited Performer and Night Guard there are three people you can choose from but for Wearing a Foxy Suit you can only have Oscar to do that job and for Prize Corner Vendor, Matt is the obvious choice. Building There are many different rooms you can construct such as: * Storage Closet - $100 * Ballpit - $500 * Party Room - $500 * Arcade - $500 * Kitchen - $500 * Prize Corner - $750 * Strip Club - $1000 * Godred's Shrine - $20 (Requires the Purchase of Godred) Category:Mechanics Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF 3 Mechanics Category:Miscellaneous